Little Tales of Mischief
by Farbauti
Summary: A few bonus chapters from Heartlines because I have to keep my promises, right? NO BUT I WILL. Anyways, Loki is actually remembering bits and pieces, but Tony is unsure if he wants that to happen on account of episodes and what-not. But yeah. This is happening. Rating because I don't know if it'll get there or not... Enjoy! FrostIron Tony/Loki Loki/Tony
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, it hit forty, so... Here you guys go! First, it's gonna be a little sad. I mean, come on. Put yourself in Tony's shoes! So there's only going to be around four to five mini-stories, and the first is... Involving Lokitty and some DRINKING WHAT LOKI NOWAY**_

* * *

Loki spent a week at Tony's house. The inventor was curious as to why, and found out later that Thor had actually _technically_ smuggled Loki onto Earth without Odin's consent. That little fact made Tony giggle. However, being a long haired, horned frost giant with no memories of Midgard, Loki stuck out like a painfully sore thumb. He was every inch of curiousness he was before he'd lost his memories, especially when it came to Lokitty.

"This creature," he started, lightly scratching the cat behind the ears, "is truly magnificent. What is it named?"

"Uhh, that's a cat, and his name is Lokitty. You named him," Tony added the last part quickly, as if trying not to seem like some weirdo obsessing over something that obviously hadn't happened in Loki's mind.

"Really? Fascinating..." Loki smiled briefly at the inventor, then continued to pet Lokitty. The black cat mewed, seemingly happy that his master had -although different in many ways- returned once more.

Tony actually had a hard time looking at the new king of Jotunheim, seeing as though the angle of his face, and the markings from the first time seemed to strike him off guard. He felt his heart lurch a little, then give an uneasy thump as he approached the Jotun. "Thirsty?" Tony finally managed to choke out.

"As a matter of fact, I do believe I am." Loki turned and smiled wider, a glint of recognition once more in his reddish-orange eyes.

"Well here ya g-"

"I believe you were supposed to call me fancy there, Mr Stark." Loki winked at the inventor's gaping face and took the glass from his outstretched hand. He tipped it back -so unusual for Loki, now that Tony remembered it-, and shuddered as the alcohol made scorching paths down his throat as he swallowed. The king set the glass down and shook his head every so slightly.

Thor clapped his half-brother on the shoulder and gave him a firm shake as Loki quivered. "Is this ale not different than that offered on Asgard?"

Loki shot a glance at Thor and nodded, a laugh bubbling up. "Yes, it is definitely a new experience for me." Loki shoved the thunder god's hand off of him playfully. "Ha ha, never suggest it to me again! I felt as if I was going to burn from the inside!"

"But it is a good burn, is it not?"

"Aye, it is."

Tony was still frozen to the spot as Loki continued to talk with Thor, unable to form a thought besides _he remembers_. The inventor watched this new Loki, the one who hadn't been treated like crap in the beginning, the Loki that didn't see the need to be arrogant and evil when he was _king_ and was friends with his half-brother. _  
_

Tony wondered if he wanted this Loki, or if this new Loki wanted him.

Then he wondered if he was bringing back painful memories that Loki would much rather keep locked behind that wave of brain-wipe or whatever it was Odin did.

"Stark," Loki's voice brought him out of his reverie, and Tony smiled like the good little host he was.

"Yeah?"

"I was told you drink many more glasses than I. So why have you not drunk?"

"Uh, because I'm not thirsty at this second?"

"Drink with us, Stark." Loki said, pouring himself another glass of scotch. "Be a good host."

"I'd rather not drink with Th-" Tony started.

"Drink with me, then," Loki countered, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Tony felt his face heat up.

"An offer I wish I could refuse," Tony began, his playboy façade rising up from the ashes. It had been too long since he'd needed it. "Oh, wait. I can. I said I'm not thirsty, Lokes."

Loki rolled his eyes and took another shot straight to the head. Tony bit back a laugh at the sight, remembering how, before, Loki would shy away from liqueur. The king gave his head a shake, as if to get rid of the burn, and plopped onto Tony's couch, looking around at everything that surrounded him.

"I like your home, Stark. It's nice." Loki let his gaze linger on Tony for a longer time, and the genius felt desire burn inside him.

"Will you not sit with me?" then, to his brother: "You never told me the son of Stark was so attractive."

"I did not feel attracted brother-"

"Thankful for that over here," Tony chimed, walking over and sitting next to the king of Jotunheim, who snickered.

"-to this man, so I did not describe him as such." Thor finished with a hearty laugh.

Loki was just about to speak when the "Hello Moto" ringtone interrupted him mid-breath. Tony knew for a fact he didn't own a Motorola, and he figured -judging by Loki's facial expression of mass confusion- that Loki didn't either.

"Hello?"

Loki and Tony both turned to look, with drastic, almost comically identical stares, and widened their eyes incredulously at the God of Thunder wielding none other than a plastic flip phone in his hand. He seemed to be having a discussion on whoever was on the other line, and Tony and Loki both exchanged confused glances.

They both flinched slightly as Thor snapped the phone shut, signalling the end of his conversation. "Jane needs me for something big and important. I should _only_ be gone for a day, perhaps more. Stark, do you think I could... _Trust_ Loki in your hands?"

Tony felt a lump form in his throat and the guilt the bile that rose in the back of it. He swallowed all the memories down before speaking up. "Yeah, of course. You're safe with me, right Loki?"

"I do not see why this is such a big d-_aaaaaaah~"_ Loki laid to the side and pushed his face into Lokitty's fur, having noticed the cat had just hopped onto the couch. Tony momentarily forgot about the past and laughed at Loki nuzzling his cat.

"I think we'll be fine," Tony said as he shooed the demigod off with a dismissive hand. "I'll make sure he doesn't love the cat to death or something."

And with that, Thor left, leaving Loki and Tony and Lokitty all alone. "I do not understand why he worries over me. so much. He is not my father." Loki sat up and frowned, still petting Lokitty. "My father is dead. And Asgardians tend to hate the Frost Giants."

"Well maybe he wants your secrets."

"That would be productive to him did he not know them all already."

"Power, then?"

"They actually _returned_ to us our source of power."

"That's weird." Tony wrapped his arm around Loki, and the King of Jotunheim leaned over, resting his head on Tony's shoulder and tilting his head so that his horns did not impale the man in the neck.

"Indeed it is... I wish I knew what it was he hides from me." Loki sat up, yet he did not shy away from Tony's touch.

"Sometimes, it's better to be in the dark about some stuff." Tony turned and looked at Loki, his eyebrows raised slightly. "I think you should just let whatever's going through his head go through. Which is very little, if you stop and think about it."

Loki snickered and looked into Tony's eyes, the smile on his own face reaching them. Instinctively, Tony leaned closer, stopping only when he'd felt the tips of Loki's mouth brush his own. The Jotun was frozen with surprise, ironically, and it was the hesitation and the change of breath that stopped Tony.

"St-Stark..?" Loki asked as Tony, red-faced and embarrassed, pulled away. The inventor pulled his arm back and stood, walking to the kitchen and downing a half of a bottle of scotch. Loki just sat there, still petting Lokitty and wondering if that had almost actually happened.

He wondered why Tony was suddenly so confusing to him now. Did he know what Thor was hiding, too?

Or was this a different secret, one he'd have to find out on his own?


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe leaving Loki alone with Tony was not such a great idea.

These thoughts crossed the inventor's mind as Loki stared off into the distance, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the man in the kitchen. He instead decided to focus on Lokitty, and soon forgot about Tony's attempt to kiss him. The inventor sighed inwardly at Loki's ignoring him, but prepared himself and the King a drink.

"Thirsty? It's just water."

Loki looked up, startled. He regained his composure shortly after and nodded. "Thank you," he muttered politely.

"You're welcome."

Silence.

Tony couldn't take it any-more.

"Are you upset because I almost kissed you? If you are, shouldn't that type of thing be, oh, I don't know, something that _doesn't_ make you act like I don't exist?"

Loki widened his eyes at Tony, and the genius had to control that giddy feeling he got when he surprised the other. He was supposed to be affirmative, not smiling like a moron because he surprised a guy who refused to be surprised.

"No," Loki began, recovering slowly. "No, that is not why I am acting upset..." He looked to the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"Then what is it? Care to enlighten me?"

"It is merely the fact that I would not stop you from doing such."

Tony bit back a "so what?" when he saw Loki staring holes into Lokitty, as to ignore Tony's gaze. "Does it disgust you that you almost kissed a human? A human _man_?"

Loki looked up immediately, his eyes fierce despite the darkened colour of his face -which confirmed Tony's curiosity; Joutuns _could_ blush- and glowered. "Do not think me petty. It is not that I almost allowed you to kiss me, it is the fact that I _wanted _you to that embarrasses me so. I have only just met you, yet I wish to taste your lips, and the thought alone makes me feel all too silly inside and out." He shook his head and returned his gaze to the cat on his lap.

Tony was astonished, then realised with sick dread that Loki wasn't _really _remembering what happened, he was only saying what was habit for him. But this confession was more surprising because it was not something Loki -the Loki he knew, at least- would say. But Tony retaliated and grabbed his glass, a plan forming in his head.

"You're for real?" he asked softly.

Loki nodded, suddenly muted. Tony smiled a little and turned Loki's chin so that the Jotun king would look at him. "Can I tell you a secret?" Tony whispered, leaning closer. Loki blinked a few times in surprise, but didn't back away.

"Hmm?" A breath more than a whisper.

"This isn't the first time we've met." A sentence that almost broke the spell.

A kiss that finished off whatever was left of it.

With their lips pushed together, Tony's warm to Loki's ice cold, a wall shattered in Loki's mind, a wall that seemed to hold _only Tony _behind it.

Loki gasped, tears sliding down his cheeks impulsively. He wasn't aware of them until Tony ran his hands over his face to clear them.

"Stark... What have you done?" Loki asked, his voice shaking. The wall was rebuilding itself in his mind, but he caught a glimpse of everything that happened, every kiss, tender and passionate, every glance they shared, every single feeling of Tony's skin touching his. He wrapped his arms around the inventor's neck, and Tony wrapped his own around the Jotun's waist, pulling him closer. "I remember so much... why? Why did you do this?" Loki muttered between muffled sobs.

"I couldn't bear the blank look on your face, Princess," Tony responded simply. "I love you, Lokes. I can't believe I let you go the first time."

Loki snivelled and pulled back to kiss Tony, not even breaking the kiss to take in the gasping breaths he needed.

"I... Love... You... Too," he spoke between the kisses, a new wave of fresh tears pouring from his eyes. The wall slowly mended itself, and Loki winced, the flow of Tony's memories quelling.

The inventor damn near cried at this, at the love Loki felt for him. He almost cried when Loki slowly began to stop and back away slowly. "..." He closed his eyes and Tony didn't try again. The inventor sensed the way Loki did not want his memories to return, the pain it seemed to bring the other.

"Sorry," Tony muttered after a while. Loki looked away. The inventor sighed and rested his head on the cushions behind him, hating how stupid he felt. Hating how Loki's memories would come and go like waves on the beach of his imagination. He wanted so badly to tangle his fingers in Loki's long hair, wanted to kiss him like before all of this nonsense happened. He wanted to have Loki to be _his_ all the way, not the way he was now.

Loki, on the other hand, was extremely embarrassed and confused. Where had those memories come from? It couldn't have been from his life, for he knew everything in his past... At least, he thought he did. The king looked over to Lokitty, who had jumped off of the couch as Tony kissed him out of surprise, but he felt like the cat was... He almost laughed at what he was thinking. _Cat's can't be satisfied, can they? _Yet that's exactly what Lokitty looked like. Loki shook his head, a small movement, then looked at Tony.

He opened his mouth to speak, when he felt his heart lance with a sudden shock of pain. He winced, even more utterly confused at this feeling, and as to why it occurred when he cast his eyes on the sad-looking human beside him. He ignored the pain for a second as he spoke. "Stark, where would I retire for the night?"

Tony shrugged. "Anywhere, Reind- Loki. What's mine is yours. For today, at least." _Forever, if you wanted it._

"I thank you... Where are your, ehm, guest's quarters?" _Or yours,_ a thought that he swore was not his own echoed, willing to be spoken.

"I don't have any? I mean, there's the couch and a bedroom down the hall by mine..." Tony groaned. _That would count as a guest's room, wouldn't it, dumbass?_ he asked himself.

"Ahh, okay. Then I shall retire there." Loki bowed his head, a fluid, graceful movement, and rose to go to the room Tony spoke of.

The genius stood as well, walking to his own room because he was pretty sure Loki didn't know which was which. They stood next to each other, awkwardly, when they stopped at the point that would separate them.

"Good night, Loki," Tony said softly.

"Sleep pleasantly, Mr Stark." Loki smiled to the inventor, a forced one, for the smile did not reach his eyes, then turned to go to his room. Tony sighed and slunk into his bedroom.

"I doubt it..." He muttered into a pillow that still vaguely smelled of the old Loki. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, and woke, tears pricking his eyes, as he remembered the way Loki had looked at him before he left for good. He didn't want this Loki to remember the painful memories he had to hold by himself. "...Fuck."

* * *

**_HI Sorry this took forever, I'm no supposed to have my computer and also the charger broke :/ But I'm back on track and ready to update~ _**

**_Tell me how I'm doing with this, okay?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay, here's chapter three!**_

_**Thanks HUGELY To my lovely editor, Kakashi Forever! she's so great~ **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It made me giggle writing it. c:**_

* * *

Loki arose from his bed, his head fuzzy. He didn't understand where he was until a warmth rose over his cold, Jotun body.

Then he remembered.

He doubled the enchantments on himself to make sure he wouldn't die in the home of a very attractive Midgardian then slowly stood, stretching his arms above his head- mindful of his horns. He sleepily strode out of his appointed room and towards the kitchen area he remembered seeing last night.

And as if on cue, the memories from last night began flooding through his mind, a wave of regret mingling with fervent passion. He looked to his feet, feeling slightly ashamed at how he'd acted. Looking back at it now, he felt that he was being childish before, as though wanting the taste of a human on his tongue was a thing of shame. And shame engulfed him more-so at his actions afterwards "Wow," he muttered to himself as he continued onward with his trek to the kitchen. "Wow, I did not deserve his kindness."

"I think you deserved it, Blue. Which is why I gave it to you."

A voice sounded behind him, and Loki turned swiftly, startled. A rarity, if Tony paused to think about it, seeing as though the god was always poised on his toes, ready for everything. Well, everything _but_ the man he tossed out the window to float back up, fully suited up and a bit miffed.

The inventor scratched at the back of his neck, trying to hold in his laughter at surprising Loki and how bad he felt for him. "Look, I did it because I… well I just… I guess I'm just used to who you used to be, and I know you can't remember that. I show you kindness because, well, you _don't _remember, and it makes me kind of sad, y'know?" He shook his head, a small, embarrassed laugh worming its way out of his mouth. "Sad because I don't think I'll ever get that you back."

Loki paused, his eyes softening. He turned so that he could face Tony all the way and took a few hesitant steps forward. "I understand. I don't know what it is you feel, but I understand your feelings." He allowed himself a little smile. "If that should make sense to you, I will forever consider you a genius." He brushed his fingertips across Tony's cheek and allowed his smile to grow.

Tony blinked, then caught Loki's hand and kissed it gently. "Shall we see what's for breakfast then, Mr Riddler?"

Loki snickered but also felt his face flush ever so slightly. "And I suppose you shall be our chef this lovely morning?"

"Oh hell no. We're getting pancakes." Tony flashed Loki a winning grin and the Jotun paused, unsure of what these 'pancakes' were. But if Tony was offering him food, he would surely not decline.

"And you continue to drizzle these pastries with this subaqueous substance?"

Loki watched Tony dump almost half of the contents of a syrup bottle onto an unseemly amount of pancakes. Pale sunlight peered in from behind thin curtains, signalling both the earliness of the morning and the oncoming storm. In front of the Jotun king was a trio of pancakes, two smaller ones nestled at the top corners of a large one. Chocolate chips adorned the top centre of the bigger pancake, a slab of already-melting butter in the exact centre, and a strip of bacon curled around the bottom like some strange smiling face. Between the two smaller pancakes were rubbery-looking scrambled eggs, as if signifying hair for the weird face.

Tony had ordered it off of the children's menu.

"What exactly is this thing supposed to be, any-way?" Loki asked, distasteful, prodding the face with a pale finger. Of course he'd had to disguise himself so as to not appear as some blue weirdo.

"Ah, it's called A Village Inn Funny Face," Tony replied, shovelling sloppily cut pancake pieces into his mouth. He then continued after chewing and swallowing most of the food over-piled into his oral orifice. "Try it, Blue. You might like it." He winked before continuing on with his quest of finishing off his pancakes.

Loki grabbed a fork and the butter knife and smeared the butter across the smooth surface of the main pancake, scooting the bacon off as he did so. He scooped whatever was excess onto the smaller ones, mimicking Tony's movements when he'd received his own pancakes. Then the king neatly cut the pancakes, forgetting about the syrup and sticking a forkful tentatively into his mouth.

"Hmm," he allowed himself to taste the stuff before getting another bite. "A bit warm in my opinion, but good." He grinned. "I like it."

"Glad ya do, Princess." Tony bit his tongue as the small remark came from his lips. He didn't mean that part.

Or did he?

Loki frowned, his eyes narrowing as he chewed up another forkful of pancake. " I'm going to pretend I did not hear that."

"Why? Mad 'cause that's exactly what you are?" Tony replied, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Don't make me stab you," Loki warned.

"My apologies. I meant queen." Tony chortled.

"I will stab you."

"Why is that, Queen Loki? I thought my little apology would stop you from getting all grumpy about my demoting you."

"It will hurt very badly when I stab you."

"Jeez, feisty today, aren't you? All because I mistakenly called you a princess instead of a queen."

"I shall make sure this utensil will go straight through the bone as I stab you." Loki growled, raising the fork.

Tony sniggered and bit into a sausage that was hiding beneath his third plate of pancakes. "Relax. I'm just messing with you."

Loki kept his eyes narrowed as he lowered his fork from its stab-ready position beside his head and dipped into the eggs. "Umm-hmm."

They finished their food and Tony paid, grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him up from his chair. The disguised Jotun king obliged, a bit slow on the uptake because he'd never been handled so brusquely and didn't know if he should have felt offended.

To get back at the inventor by the 'Queen' thing, Loki flicked his free wrist, green magic making his fingertips glow ever so slightly. It appeared to Tony that nothing had happened, so he chose to ignore it.

Big mistake.

"Ohhhh maaaan what _happened!?"_ The inventor groaned.

Before him, in the parking space his silver convertible was once in, was an uglier version of it, paint fading everywhere as well as various rust spots. The interior was jacked up too, with scratches through it and cracks in the wind-shield As Tony put his key in the ignition, his radio began playing _Baby_ by _Justin mother-fucking Bieber_.

"LO-O-O-OKI!"

The king giggled and sat in the passenger's seat, crossing a leg over the other. "Scream my name elsewhere, Mr Stark. I wish to return back to your home to see if Thor has returned yet."

Tony bit back a response at what was so obviously an innuendo and grumbled obscenities as his once-beautiful car shuddered into reverse and he began backing out.

"You're going to pay for this."

"Nonsense," Loki remarked with a grin. "I know not of your currency."

"I don't mean money-wise." Tony shot him a glare via the rear-view mirror, and Loki just winked.


End file.
